The overall goal of the Statistics and Data Management Core is to provide statistical and data management expertise to all four projects which comprise the proposed P01. The existence of this organized facility will ensure that appropriate and sufficient collaborative support is available to meet the unique requirements of each project. Specifically, the aims of the core will be to: (1) Provide guidance on optimal data collection and data processing procedures; (2) Design and maintain databases for each study; (3) Monitor studies for quality of accumulating data; (4) Advise on formulation of appropriate hypotheses and outcome measures; (5) Implement state-of-the-art strategies and techniques for data analysis; and (6) Collaborate with study investigators on the interpretation and publication of results.